Sakura
by Anitikis
Summary: ONESHOT "Como olvidar a Sakura aquella stripper de Tomoeda... si me dejo un par de huellas en el cuello y en la vida". Songfic con la cancion Marta, de Ricardo Arjona...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, por lo tanto solo me adjudico parte de la trama, y la cancion en la que esta basada la historia es "Marta" de Ricardo Arjona**

_Sakura..._**  
**

_-Señor Li… creo que es inútil que aun permanezca aquí con el estado de gravedad de la señorita- me dijo el médico desde la puerta mientras yo aun contemplaba la media sonrisa de la mujer que permanecía recostada en la cama. Ella se hallaba conectada a un respirador artificial sin el cual le hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir hasta estas alturas._

_Asentí a la recomendación de aquel hombre, contemplando por última vez la belleza de aquella dama, pero decidí quedarme un rato más para poder grabar en mi mente el que sería nuestro último encuentro. Sabía que ella no tenía esperanzas debido a su alto grado de intoxicación, pero yo aun era tan optimista que tenía la esperanza de que ella se levantaría de esa cama. Era un cobarde que no se atrevía a ver la realidad del asunto._

_Lamentaba que las cosas hubieran terminado de esta manera, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa de ello… seguramente era obra del destino. A pesar de todo aun doy gracias que ese día de Agosto se me haya ocurrido dejar todo en Hong Kong para conocer el mundo sin un centavo en mi bolsillo, porque así fue como logre conocerla._

Flashback

Me hallaba en el puerto de Hong Kong, aguardando a que mi barco hacia Tokio partiera, en compañía de mis hermanas y mi prima. La verdad todos en mi familia habían insistido en que lo reconsiderara, porque la decisión de recorrer el mundo tan solo con mi mochila y la vieja guitarra de mi padre no era tan inteligente que digamos, pero toda mi vida me habían obligado a seguir ordenes sin importa lo que yo pensara… así que esta vez había decidido valerme por mi mismo.

No era que huyera de mis obligaciones con las empresas de la familia ni nada por el estilo, porque desde pequeño me habían ensenado que algún día lo haría y eso podía aceptarlo, pero antes de hacerlo necesitaba realizar este viaje para saber que podía hacer algo por mi mismo… Necesitaba un respiro de todas las presiones que había cargado a lo largo de mi vida.

La más preocupada era Meiling, quien hasta había tratado de convencerme para dejar que me acompañara, y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente sobre mi hombro. Ciertamente podía llegar a ser muy sofocante pero esta vez no tenía nada que reclamarle porque no sabía cuándo volvería a verla… le acaricie el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla antes de soltarme de su agarre.

-Ya lo sabes… si quieres regresar o necesitas dinero solo llámame- repitió hipando e intentando contener el llanto mientras yo asentía.

Las siguientes en estrangularme fueron mis hermanas, quienes también me repitieron lo mismo sobre el dinero. La ultima en despedirme fue Shiefa, ella seria la que cumpliría con mis obligaciones mientras yo estuviera ausente, pero extrañamente no me recalco nada sobre el dinero ni sobre mi falta de juicio… simplemente me sonrió.

-Espero que encuentres eso que tanto buscas…- ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo, ya que después de todo ella era mi favorita de las cuatro. Ella era la única hasta el momento que había podido romper esa barrera que ocultaba mis sentimientos, ya que no me juzgaba o presionaba como todos en mi familia.

Nos interrumpió el grito de uno de los ayudantes del capitán, quien me aviso que ya estábamos a punto de partir. Salude a todas por última vez con mi mano derecha antes de salta a la cubierta del barco y espere a que nos pusiéramos en movimiento. Cuando lo hicimos todas se despidieron agitando los brazos, excepto Meiling quien lloraba sobre el hombro de Shiefa.

La verdad era que desde ahora comenzaba una vida totalmente distinta a la anterior. El barco en el que me hallaba no tenía ningún tipo de lujos ya que transportaba exiliados indocumentados que buscarían trabajo en Japón, pero eso era lo que yo quería… iniciar desde abajo, tan solo con mi esfuerzo. Me había cansado de obtener todo con el dinero de mi familia y de ser el centro de las presiones, porque al ser el único hombre en mi casa toda la responsabilidad caía sobre mí.

Al llegar a Japón me dedique a recorrer distinto sitios turísticos y decidí instalarme cerca de la Torre de Tokio, donde conseguí una pensión bastante accesible. Los primeros días fueron los más duros, ya que parecía que nadie quería escucharme, y a fin de mes apenas si había logrado conseguir la mitad de la renta. El dueño ya comenzaba a presionarme para que le pagara por lo que mi situación económica iba de mal en peor.

Llegue seriamente a pensar en llamar a Meiling y pedirle algo de dinero antes de quedar en la calle, pero mi orgullo pudo con mi necesidad… me dije que si en esa noche no conseguía nada, aceptaría la humillación de pedir limosna a mi prima. Pero parecía que el cosmos confabulaba en mi contra ya que nadie se digno a dejarme de propina.

Estaba por levantar mi sombrero cuando unos zapatos de tacón negros se detuvieron frente a mí. Lentamente subí la vista hasta encontrarme con unas esmeraldas verdes que me observaban seductoramente. Quede hipnotizado ante la belleza de esa castaña, que traía un vestido azul muy ajustado y que solo cubría lo necesario… si alguien de mi familia la hubiera visto seguro la juzgarían de vulgar, pero a mí en esos momento me parecía que esa prenda había sido especialmente diseñada para ella. Deposito un billete en el sombrero mientras me sonreía

-Podrías cantarme alguna canción?... la que tú quieras- el dulce tono de su voz provoco que todo en mi se alterara, a tal punto que llegue a pensar que todo a mi alrededor era de color amarillo. Inmediatamente tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar Yellow… en mi vida había tocado esa canción y ahora de la nada lo hacía en frente de una extraña. A medida que la canción transcurría me pregunte como había podido ser tan imbécil… Estábamos bajo el poderoso resplandor de la Torre de Tokio y yo le decía que viera las estrellas? Si con tanta luz era casi imposible! Pero bueno… al menos parecía que la canción le había gustado ya que se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió.

Ella cerró los ojos, como si se dejara llevar por la melodía, y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió que no podía ser más hermosa… creo que después de todo Yellow no había sido una mala elección, porque si hubiera visto una estrella juraría que brillaba por ella. Al terminar la invite a una cafetería para beber algo… ni siquiera tenía para la renta y pensaba gastarme lo único que había recaudado ese día en una chica… tenía que estar loco para hacer semejante cosa. Pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una chica me interesaba, y no iba a dejar pasar el momento. Guarde mi guitarra junto con el dinero que ella me había dejado y le hice un gesto con la mano para incitarla a caminar.

-Me llamo Sakura, por si te interesa- dijo de manera coqueta mientras sonreía. Sakura… que nombre más bello y sin duda le quedaba perfecto.

-Soy Syaoran, es un placer- respondí tartamudeando, y es que me era imposible ser racional teniéndola tan cerca- Tu nombre es muy bonito… pienso que va perfecto con tu belleza- nuestras miradas se cruzaron y aproveche ese momento para guiñarle mi ojo derecho, que siempre usaba para que una chica cayera rendida ante mí. No es que antes hubiera tenido un club de admiradoras sofocándome a cada momento, pero cuando necesitaba algún favor de cualquier mujer usaba mis encantos y listo. Sin embargo ella suspiro resignada al momento que negaba con la cabeza… Por que no reacciono como solían hacerlo todas las chicas? Aceptaba que no era un modelo de Calvin Klein pero tampoco era feo que digamos.

-Todavía tienes mucho que aprender… Te doy un consejo que te servirá aquí en Tokio: cuídate de la gente peligrosa- no entendí a que se refería, por lo que me aventure a preguntarle.

-Cuidarme? Si no veo a nadie por aquí que parezca peligroso- ella comenzó a reír ante la cara que puse, demostrándole que aun no entendía a que se refería.

-No intentes nada conmigo porque no te convengo- me aclaro seria mientras nos acercábamos a la cafetería. En ese momento nos detuvimos para mirarnos frente a frente… sabiendo que aquí podía terminar todo.

-Yo no pienso que seas peligrosa… y si lo eres, qué más da?- _touché. _Ambos sonreímos seductoramente, sabiendo que ya nada podría detenernos esa noche… era cierto que ninguno sabía nada del otro, que podíamos estar jugando con fuego, que tal vez sería la única vez que nos veríamos… pero no me importaba, y al parecer a ella tampoco.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta el café sin decir ninguna palabra, tan solo nos dedicábamos a intercambiar miradas de tanto en tanto. Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino cuando ella se detuvo y me observo fijamente.

-Aun te interesa el café? Porque me gustaría que fuéramos a otro sitio- y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomo de la mano obligándome a correr.

Estaba tan desconcertado por la sensación que me producía el contacto con su piel que ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en el que subimos a un taxi, pero lo más extraño fue que Sakura no pronuncio ninguna palabra al conductor… como si el supiera donde debía llevarnos. Lentamente el panorama de los edificios lujosos y las tiendas de Minato-ku fueron cambiando hasta convertirse en un barrio de baja categoría, que en cierta manera me provoco un poco de inquietud ya que jamás había salido de la zona de casas residenciales cuando vivía en Hong Kong. Mire de reojo a Sakura para saber si ella sentía al mismo temor, sin embargo se mostraba serena y relajada.

Nos detuvimos frente a un club nocturno que no tenía muy bonita pinta. El nombre del lugar se anunciaba con luces de neón en color rosa y en la puerta de ingreso había dos mujeres con trajes iguales a los de las conejitas que aparecían en la revista _Playboy_. Lo más extraño de todo fue que la castaña que me acompañaba bajo del taxi sin pagar y me incito a seguirla dentro del local.

-Sakura… estás segura de querer entrar aquí?- pregunte deteniéndome en la puerta. Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que la primera vez que entraría a un sitio de strippers seria acompañado por una mujer, porque tenia entendido que a ellas no les agradaba la idea.

-Syaoran, por si no lo notaste, trabajo aquí… o acaso no viste todos los letreros de publicidad que hay por la ciudad con mi fotografía?- respondió tomando mi mano para guiarme hasta un lugar apartado, el cual parecía ser su camerino.

Obviamente nunca había visto los letreros, y mucho menos había pensado en la profesión de Sakura… no era que me molestaba la idea, porque eso también era un trabajo, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que ella siendo tan_… pura? Inocente?_ se dedicara a eso.

Mientras se maquillaba un poco, yo me dedique a inspeccionar un poco el lugar desde la silla sobre la que permanecía sentado… apenas si había una foto en la que se hallaban tres personas: una niña castaña, la que supuse que sería ella, junto a dos tipos, tal vez algunos parientes. Lo que decoraba el resto de la pared eran posters suyos promocionando el bar, en los cuales posaba seductoramente y con muy poca ropa lo que dejaba volar mi imaginación. Hacia uno de los lados se situaba su cambiador junto a un montón de trajes que apenas cubrían lo necesario y muchos pares de zapatos con taco alto… imaginar a Sakura con cualquiera de esas prendas puestas era suficiente para que perdiera el control, en especial mis partes sensibles.

-De donde eres?- pregunto mirándome por un momento a través de su espejo, logrando que despertara de mis ensoñaciones.

-De China… hace poco decidí salir de viaje por tiempo indefinido y pensé que Japón sería un buen lugar para comenzar, por lo visto no me equivoque- respondí viéndola seductoramente por el espejo, a lo que ella rodo los ojos sonriendo.

-Creo que no seguirás mi consejo después de todo, así que no me hago responsable ni me pesara la conciencia cuando salgas lastimado- no supe que responder a eso, pero no tuve tiempo ni de pensarlo ya que alguien nos interrumpió para decirle a Sakura que en unos momentos seria su turno.

Me dijo que podía sentarme en una mesa cercana al escenario para esperarla, y que de paso disfrutara su espectáculo, a lo que asentí antes de marcharme. Tuve que esperar un rato antes de que el locutor por fin la anunciara, y fue entonces cuando me quede maravillado por su belleza… desde niño había estado en diferentes partes del mundo conociendo los lugares más espectaculares que podían apreciarse, pero al lado de los movimientos de Sakura todas parecían insignificantes. Todos vitorearon su show hasta el cansancio, cosa que me provoco un leve ataque de celos que desapareció al ver que ella solo tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida…. Me resultaba increíble que en tan poco tiempo hubiera logrado interesarme tanto en una mujer, y más sabiendo la clase de mujer que era. Pero su belleza podía provocar que yo no juzgara otros aspectos de su vida… no me importaba si era una stripper o una cualquiera, ella ya era una parte importante de mi. De repente me cruzo por la cabeza que dirían mi familia de todo esto... seguro Meiling no dudaría en armar un escándalo junto con mis hermanas, a excepción de Shiefa claro… ella si me apoyaría a pesar de todo.

Desde ese día Sakura pasó a convertirse en mi mejor amiga, pero sobre todo en mi amante. Gracias a sus contactos logro que trabajara en un bar cercano a su departamento, y al poco tiempo me mude allí… Obviamente no me agradaba la idea de que otros hombres apreciaran su belleza, pero sabía que luego del trabajo ella me brindaba un show especialmente dedicado a mí.

Con el tiempo logre conocer muchos aspectos de su vida que eran muy dolorosos para ella… Cuando solo tuvo doce años su padre junto con su hermano habían fallecido al incendiarse su hogar, por lo que vivió junto a su tía y su prima hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Según me dijo ellas la habían tratado muy bien en ese tiempo, y hasta su tía Sonomi se había ofrecido en pagarle la colegiatura de la universidad para que estudiara en el extranjero junto con Tomoyo, su prima y mejor amiga, pero Sakura se negó ya que prefería salir adelante por sí misma. Desde entonces no volvió a verlas ya que ambas se habían mudado a New York, ya que Tomoyo era diseñadora y tenía su trabajo ahí, pero aun mantenían contacto por internet… con todo esto que sabia pronto pase a ser aquella persona en la que Sakura podía confiar sus problemas.

Una mañana despertó con algo en mente que paso a convertirse en un capricho: quería que yo siguiera mi viaje, pero esta vez junto a ella…. Claro que le había relatado la versión completa de que hacía yo en Japón antes de conocerla, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado tome la decisión de establecerme en Tokio por tiempo indeterminado. Como era de esperarse Sakura me amenazo con viajar sola si yo no quería acompañarla, así que al no poder permitir ese disparate tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo para ir a Rio de Janeiro junto a ella. Ahí conseguimos trabajo en un club nocturno, donde yo tocaba la guitarra en una banda de blues y ella vendía su tan codiciada silueta, aunque esta ya fuera de mi propiedad.

Debo reconocer que Brasil no fue una mala idea después de todo porque conocimos a muchas personas que nos ayudaron bastante hasta que logramos instalarnos, entre ellos una argentina que logro ensenarnos muchos lugares interesantes de la ciudad… esos sí que fueron tiempos gloriosos.

Meses después quiso que continuáramos viaje hasta México, más precisamente hasta Cancún, ya que una de las camareras del bar de Rio le había comentado que las playas eran fantásticas. Ahí nos dedicamos a trabajar en sitios similares a los anteriores, aunque claramente eran lugares más peligrosos ya que nunca sabíamos con que íbamos a encontrarnos…. Y fue en ese lugar donde tuvimos la mala suerte de conocer a ese maldito agente de modelos norteamericano, quien se ocupo de llenar de ideas a Sakura sobre el gran futuro que tendría si era modelo. Lamentablemente ella acepto la propuesta y fue ahí cuando terminamos lo que podría ser nuestra… relación? o lo que fuera. No podía concebir la idea de que me cambiara por las malditas palabras de ese desconocido, si ni siquiera sabía si lo que ese tipo le decía era verdad o puras mentiras.

Paso mucho tiempo, durante el cual no tuve ninguna noticia suya, hasta que una día me entere que se hallaba en Las Vegas promocionando una marca de ropa femenina, pero también ahora tenía otros pasatiempos los cuales iban desde fiestas, escándalos públicos, polvo y pastillas… con esto logre admitir que aun sentía algo por ella y que mi deber era ayudarla antes de que algo malo sucediera. Pero cuando la encontré ya era demasiado tarde… ella se hallaba en un estado de coma y con problemas neurológicos muy graves causados por las drogas.

Así fue como deje mi orgullo de lado y acepte el dinero de mi familia… todo con tal de pagar los mejores especialistas y conseguir que Sakura se recuperara para volver a ser la misma mujer de la cual me había enamorado. Pero me di cuenta de que era imposible… ya era demasiado tarde para nosotros.

Fin Flashback

_Al recordar toda la historia de mi vida junto a ella pensé que la mejor manera de despedirme seria cantándole Yellow, la primera canción que le dedique aquella noche de luna que la conocí… Fue como si eso era lo que necesitaba oír, ya que por un momento sus bellos ojos me observaron con ternura mientras dijo:_

_-Que haces?- sonreí al recordar el día en que aquella argentina le había ensenado esa frase con el acento de ese país, ya que desde ese día cada vez que ella la pronunciaba lograba hacer que yo sonriera, luego volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo… Pero el escuchar su voz por última vez me basto para saber que logre despedirme de ella… _

_Sakura falleció al día siguiente, y luego de esparcir sus restos desde la Torre de Tokio, ya que ese había sido su último deseo según los medico, regrese a Hong Kong para hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi familia._

_Era irónico el sentido en el que las cosas sucedían, ya que yo había tenido todo en la vida sin pedirlo pero cuando de verdad me había importado alguien, las cosas no habían resultado bien… _

_Nadie jamás llego a enterarse de mi historia con Sakura Kinomoto, aquella stripper de Tomoeda, quien me dejo un par de huellas en el cuello y en la vida… pero sin embargo yo nunca la olvidaría._

_

* * *

_

**Notas: **Seguramente muchos de mis lectores deben querer ahorcarme en este mismo momento por escribir fics sin terminar todos los pendientes que tengo... pero bueno la inspiracion me vino para esta historia y no pude dejar que se fuera... Que les parecio? La verdad me encanta esta cancion del nuevo disco de Arjon y la primera vez que la escuche me dije "_tengo que hacer un fic con ella_". Asi fue como esta historia vio la luz. XD

Admito que no me gusto el triste final de Sakurita... pero bueno, no todo termina bien y creo que me gusto variar un poco de los tipicos finales felices.

Espero sus rewiews para saber sus opiniones...

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
